smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fergus MacSmurf (Hero Stories)
"I smurf the heart of a true Smurfsman!" Fergus DunBroch "Fergie" MacSmurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Fergus is a hardworking and caring Smurf and is willing to help any Smurf if they require it. He usually likes to challenge Hefty to either an arm-wrestling contest or a sprint around the village to see who is the fastest. Even though he is 150 years old, he managed to grow a mustache. He tends to call most of his fellow Smurfs "laddies" and the female Smurfs "lassies". When he has spare time, he usually likes to have a sparring session with Hero with quarterstaffs, in order to keep his strength up and to also improve his abilities with it. He also loves playing the bagpipes, but he decided to not join the band Hero and Hawkeye formed because he believes the bagpipes have beautiful music when played solo. During his Smurfling years, he was good friends with Hero, and was sad to see him exiled by Papa Smurf after he got his powers. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years, trying to rescue Hawkeye, who was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. It was sometime after the rescue that he, Hawkeye, and Miner gave Hero the nickname of Eudard, which, according to them, means "guardian or protector". 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like his fellow Smurfs, didn't pay too much attention to her, until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her, in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he was the escort at Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. Several days after Hero and Wonder went away on their honeymoon, he spotted Hefty masquerading as Hero in order to get Smurfette to marry him. He foiled his plan by throwing a bucket of water over him and watching him receive a kick in a very sensitive spot by Smurfette, which Hefty scowls at him by calling him Gutsy. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married; Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen him, along with Brainy and Hefty to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Elinor MacSmurf. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his son's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until the year which was to be known as "The Year Of Death" where many of his fellow Smurfs passed away, with him being one of the last 4 surviving Smurfs of his generation. Personality He is a hardworking Smurf and he really cares about his fellow Smurfs, but he can get quite aggressive if any Smurf makes fun of him or they make fun of his kilt (calling it a skirt). He loves to tell tales of adventures he had to the Smurflings. Role in the Village His role in the village is helping Hefty, Dempsey, and Hero in the heavy duty work, his most important roles were at Hero and Wonder's wedding, as the escort. He was then given the role of usher at Hero's wedding to Smurfette. Relationships *'Hero' is considered a close friend whom Fergus had known since Smurflinghood. *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father. *'Abloec' is considered a close friend. *'Smurfette' is his love interest, although he declines pursuing her and starts treating her like a sister. *'Wonder' is considered a close friend; he also treats her like a sister. In an alternate timeline that Wonder viewed out of her curiosity of marrying a different Smurf, he is the Smurf that marries her in that timeline and later has a son through her. *'Hefty' is his adopted brother, although he cares deeply for him, they do have their disagreements. He was called Gutsy by him on only one occasion. *'Oracle Smurf' is treated like a little brother. *'Hawkeye' is considered a good friend, due to both having the bravery of true Smurfsmen. *'Elinor MacSmurf' is his future wife, whom he meets after her creation through the Mirror of Opposition. *'William' is his future son, who he has through his wife. Fergus does love his son very much, but he does get disappointed in him when he can't handle fermented drinks, as it only requires a couple pints of sarsaparilla ale to render him completely drunk. *'Aonghus' -- He is Fergus' "biological father" according to the Imaginarium setting "Meet The Parents". Abilities *'Master Swordsman' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant' *'Great Physical Strength' *'Great Agility' *'Greater Resistance To Alcoholic Intoxication' Appearance He wears a blue kilt with red stripes, a grey Smurf hat, brown Smurf pants and he also has a mustache with brown bushy eyebrows. In his later years, his mustache has whitened and has grown some length, he decided to have it braided. His physique tends to be more athletic than most of his fellow Smurfs around his age, with slightly enhanced arm, leg, and body muscles. Alternate Identities *'Sir Percival', a character in the Imaginarium game setting, The Black Knight's Tyranny, who uses his appearance. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Billy Connolly, as he voiced the character King Fergus in the Pixar film Brave. Another suitable candidate would be Chris Cox, who voiced Gutsy Smurf in The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft. He speaks in a Scottish accent. Trivia *The character is based on the Brave character, King Fergus. *His personality about the other Smurfs calling the kilt a skirt is based on the stereotype of what most people call the kilt. *Credit goes to Numbuh 404 for the profile pose. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as his birthday is November 24, the same as his desired voice actor, Billy Connolly. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. *The idea of having his mustache braided in his later years is inspired by the Scotsman's later appearance in the 2017 revival series of ''Samurai Jack. '' Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Scottish accents Category:Mustached characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Fathers Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Kilt wearers Category:Fergus MacSmurf's family members Category:Characters with brown hair